


The NCT Cam House

by MountainPrince



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Haechan, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Subspace, Throat Fucking, Top Doyoung, Top Johnny, bottom taeyong, camboy au, camboy house, face fucking, frat boy Lucas, haechan is a brat, he's not actually in a frat but he has that vibe, makeup tutorial, reference to smoking weed, ruined makeup, sex tutorial, they are all camboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainPrince/pseuds/MountainPrince
Summary: The 5th floor dorm is a camboy house where all the members fuck on camera for fun and profit!
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 38
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Taeyong/Johnny  
> Chapter 2: Doyoung/Haechan  
> Chapter 3: Taeyong/Lucas  
> Chapter 4: Haechan/Lucas/Johnny + Haechan/Doyoung

The Cam House came to be by virtue of an accident. Johnny thought he heard Taeyong in distress and burst into his room one day to discover him in the midst of a dildo-enhanced masturbation session complete with a laptop filming his every move. Any normal person might have stepped out of the room immediately and apologised profusely, but Johnny simply stood there, watching himself looking at himself onscreen while Taeyong, caught at the apex of his orgasm moaned with his eyes closed, hand fisted around his cock, before noticing Johnny’s presence and looking irritated before Johnny finally gathered his wits and stepped out of his room.

Shortly thereafter, Taeyong (now fully dressed) appeared in front of Johnny, blocking his view of Mario Kart with his hands on his hips. Johnny nodded along as Taeyong explained that he didn’t want to hear any judgement for what he does in _his_ spare time in _his_ room and besides, he just made nearly $400. Johnny stood up, hugged him and apologised for his indiscretion, before asking how exactly you get set up for such a thing, since $400 is $400…

It’s about three days later when Taeyong knocks on Johnny’s door and asks if he was still thinking about doing cam stuff, since, well, his fans kept asking about _that tall frat boy_ and he’s had enough DMs about doing something with him that he reckons he could get maybe double his usual take, maybe more, and if Johnny was up for it, they could share it 50/50.

At this point in their friendship, Johnny and Taeyong - and their other roommates Haechan and Doyoung for that matter - had all fooled around to some extent, usually after drinking or smoking too much and finding horny comfort in one another. So it wasn’t the craziest idea, and Johnny didn’t have any other plans tonight, so yeah, he figures. Why not?

-X-

They wait a couple of days to give Taeyong’s fans a chance to get excited and sign up ahead of time, as well as to mentally prepare. They plan it out - basically Johnny just has to play dildo which he’s more than happy to do - and discuss limits and no-gos: Taeyong explains how he doesn’t want Johnny to slap him or anything, which hadn’t exactly been on Johnny’s agenda but he agrees nonetheless. Taeyong has stretched himself already and took the liberty of buying a massive container of lube ‘just in case’, so all Johnny has to do is pop on a condom at the right time and stay hard.

Doyoung is at work and Haechan is upstairs with his friends on the 10th floor, so Taeyong asks if Johnny is ready one last time before hitting ‘Go Live’.

Taeyong has set up the screen so the comments are big enough for them to see from where they are sitting on the bed, and Johnny leans back against the headboard, absently stroking his cock through the silky fabric of the shorts Taeyong picked out for him as he watches Taeyong in front of the screen, chirpily saying hello as more and more people join the stream.

“Since you all asked so nicely,” Taeyong is saying, and his voice is extra sweet compared to how it is normally, coy and cute as he licks his lips, “our accidental guest star has agreed to join us today.”

He moves out of the way so the viewers can see Johnny better, and Johnny awkwardly gives a little wave with the hand that’s not sliding the fabric of his shorts over the line of his hardening cock. He’d been a little concerned he might not be able to get hard but the thought that 1. he’s about to have sex and 2. a bunch of people have been thinking about him having sex and are turned on by it, is having a pretty rousing effect.

“Hi,” Johnny says. “I’m Johnny. Nice to… meet you?”

Taeyong laughs and reaches back a hand to squeeze Johnny’s leg, addressing their audience again. “So what did you guys have in mind for us to do today?”

Johnny can see the screen fill with a flurry of instructions, Taeyong reading them rapidly before giggling and telling them to slow down. Johnny sits forward to get a better view and, since he’s right there and they are about to fuck, decides to be bold and press a tiny kiss just behind Taeyong’s ear. That sets off the comments once again, people exclaiming how big he is in comparison to Taeyong and how they can’t wait to see him fuck Taeyong into the mattress.

**JOHNNY TAKE HIS CLOTHES OFF** says one comment that catches Johnny’s eye, and he reaches for the top button of the shirt Taeyong is wearing, asking, “may I?”

Taeyong giggles again, turning his head to stage-whisper to Johnny in such a way that their viewers can absolutely hear him, “You’re being so polite when we both know that in about ten minutes, you’re gonna be pounding my ass.”

The comments go mad again when they see how Johnny’s cock jumps in his shorts.

Johnny narrows his eyes at the answering glint in Taeyong’s, “it’s like that, huh?” he asks, and Taeyong is grinning when Johnny manhandles him til they are both kneeling on the bed facing each other, and roughly undoes the buttons on his shirt.

Taeyong keens when Johnny pinches his nipples. He keeps going just to marvel at the look on Taeyong’s face before Taeyong breathlessly tells him to stop.

“Don’t make me come yet,” he says, and Johnny’s not sure if it’s just for show or Taeyong really can come just from someone touching his nipples for long enough.

Instead, Johnny smooths his hands down Taeyong’s sides before reaching around to cup his ass, still clothed in jeans so tight they might as well be painted on. Johnny doesn’t look at the screen when he tells Taeyong, “the comments are saying you should suck my dick.”

Taeyong glances over at the screen, where - to be fair - people are agreeing with Johnny. Taeyong licks his lips and prods Johnny to sit back where he was before, pulling off his shirt as he goes. Johnny can see the comments about his broad chest and shoulders out of one corner of his eye, but is too distracted to pay much attention because Taeyong’s mouth is on his cock - he’s pulled the leg of his shorts up to expose the head of his cock which he’s now teasing with his tongue.

**TAKE OFF THE SHORTS** says a comment, and Johnny kind of likes not having to think too much about it as he shimmies them down his legs enough for his cock to spring out and hit Taeyong’s cheek.

**IT’S SO BIG** says a comment, and Johnny thinks how this could go to your head if you’re not careful. **SUCK IT, TY** says another.

As he’s giving Johnny a leisurely blowjob, Taeyong has reached down to pop the button on his jeans, and he’s still working on the button fly when Johnny reaches down the back of them, making Taeyong grunt indignantly around his mouthful of cock when Johnny slides his middle finger over Taeyong’s slicked up hole. He sighs to himself - if only regular sex could be this straight forward.

**SHOW US HIS HOLE** says a comment, and Johnny all but lifts Taeyong up where he’s kneeling over his lap so his ass is facing the camera as they both push Taeyong’s jeans down.

“Not even wearing underwear you little slut,” Johnny says affectionately, watching how Taeyong arches his back prettily so his ass sticks out, glistening hole on display. Johnny keeps his hands to himself as Taeyong reaches back to slip two fingers inside, pulling to one side to show just how open and loose he is.

A comment prompts Johnny to ask “you wanna ride my cock?” and then as Taeyong pulls off and rearranges himself, he reads out “you ready for me to ‘ _break that pussy in_ ’?”

It’s mean to be a joke, but Taeyong bites his lip and gives one last lick to Johnny’s cock before sliding a condom down on it in one swift motion. He leans in for a brief kiss before swinging his leg over so he’s facing the camera and then he positions Johnny’s cock and sinks down on it.

Johnny places his hands on Taeyong’s hips and lets him set the pace, leaning over just enough to catch a glimpse at the comments now and then. In the screen he can see red flushing down Taeyong’s chest as he works himself on Johnny’s cock, holding him still for a moment so he can sit up a little, rearranging them so Taeyong doesn’t have quite so much control.

“You feel so good, baby,” Johnny tells him, “wrapped around my cock like you were made for it.”

Taeyong whimpers and tries to move, keep working himself up and down Johnny’s cock, but Johnny holds him in place, moving his hips to grind Taeyong on himself.

“Mm-mm,” Johnny admonishes. “You want to keep riding me or you want me to _‘split you open’_?”

On screen, Johnny can see the way Taeyong’s cock jumps at that idea.

Taeyong nods and when Johnny lets go he scrambles into position on all fours, back arched perfectly for both Johnny and their audience. He rubs the head of his cock against Taeyong’s hole. “I wish they could see this,” he says, “the way your hole is just gaping open for me.”

Taeyong makes a noise of annoyance. “Stop teasing me and just—“ he’s cut off when Johnny drives home, slides right back in like his cock is the last piece of Taeyong’s puzzle. They take it in turns for a bit - Taeyong fucking himself back on Johnny’s cock, Johnny grabbing Taeyong’s hips and fucking into his tight heat, before Taeyong whimpers “give it to me” and Johnny pushes Taeyong’s shoulders down into the bed and fucks into him so hard that the headboard slaps against the wall.

“Where do you want my come?” Johnny gasps out when he’s close, noticing Taeyong glance up at the screen before declaring he wants Johnny to come on his face.

Johnny pulls out and Taeyong instantly rearranges himself so he’s on his back, perpendicular to johnny so he can jerk off for his audience as Johnny rips off the condom and jerks off onto Taeyong’s waiting tongue.

The orgasm hits Johnny hard and he almost collapses over Taeyong as he comes, crumpling beside him as he chases his own orgasm. Johnny scoops some of his come up with his thumb and feeds it to Taeyong, pushing Taeyong over the edge as well. He’s shaking as he comes down from it, gasping and clinging suddenly to Johnny.

They come down for maybe five minutes, breathing the same air and letting aftershocks wash over them before Taeyong pulls away, blinking at the screen. Johnny soon follows, reaching for the towel Taeyong thoughtfully put on the nightstand beforehand and wiping himself down before doing the same for Taeyong as he reads the comments and comes back to his cheery, friendly self. You would never know he just got fucked if it weren’t for the sex hair and the rosy flush still pinking his cheeks.

“Did you like it?” He’s asking the audience, jumping when Johnny’s towel swipes over a sensitive nipple and then turning to sweetly kiss Johnny’s cheek. Johnny watches as dozens of comments describe how hot that was, how great it was to see Taeyong get fucked by a _real man_ , how they wish they had a sexy jock to give it to them anytime they wanted, and so on. “I think they liked you,” Taeyong tells Johnny, kissing him again. Johnny tosses the towel and wraps his arms around Taeyong, propping his head over his shoulder to read the comments.

“Wow you guys were so generous!” Taeyong points to a number in the corner of the screen that shows the number $1,230, and Johnny almost chokes on air. “Maybe Johnny’ll come play another time if we’re lucky.”

Taeyong finishes up what Johnny presumes is his usual sign off, reminding people to subscribe and how to send tips, the figure in the corner still climbing even as he stops the feed.

“Did we really just make twelve hundred dollars in… “ Johnny picks up his phone from the nightstand. “Twenty-five minutes?”

Taeyong grins at him in a way that Johnny’s pretty certain means this wasn’t the last time, not by a long shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**UM WHY IS THIS PROFESSOR SO HOT**

**PROFESSOR OF FUCKOLOGY 101**

**THE ONE CLASS YOU CAN’T FUCK YOUR PROFESSOR TO GET A BETTER GRADE**

Doyoung isn’t really sure how he ended up here - realistically he’s just a camboy like any other, but because he got into it out of a weird mix of indignation, spite and the dream of educating the masses, now he’s gotten hundreds of fans that call him professor and encourage him to be as snooty and condescending as possible. They email him bad sex advice and he’ll spend 20 minutes explaining how dumb it is before demonstrating (on dildos, fleshlights, or on occasion, one of his roommates) the right way to do something.

Medical school is expensive, and this is, if you squint, educational if nothing else. He’s doing this for the good of the planet, really.

“Alright, so a number of you asked for a throat fucking tutorial - I’m going to save this and upload it for subscribers so if you’re on a paid subscription you can watch it as many times as you want, ok?”

The comments fly by, lots of **YES PROFESSOR** s with a **FUCK MY MOUTH BUSSY** thrown in for good measure. Some of the commenters have also made note of his assistant for today, excitedly commenting **HEY HAECHAN** and **HAECHAN BOUT TO GET PROFESSOR DICKED DOWN** , whatever that means.

“I’m joined today by Haechan, whose channel is linked if you want to check him out.” Doyoung picks up the camera - he’d invested in a portable one after he hit $1.5k on a solo video explaining edging so he can get every angle - and shows the audience Haechan laying upside down on the bed.

“Hello,” says Haechan, waving and then doing a peace sign. He’s dressed in pyjamas since it’s pretty late - he was on his way to bed when Doyoung asked for a hand. Depending on what’s happening in a video, they split earnings - Doyoung worked out a whole system on a spreadsheet with Taeyong, and Johnny and Haechan were happy with it - or they didn’t care.

“So you’ll notice Haechan is laying down on the bed upside down, and I don’t know if you can tell, but I’ve added an extra mattress topper to the bed because,” He angles the camera to show how his hips are at the same height as the edge of the mattress, “this is all about angles. Obviously you do what works for you and your partners, but my preference is for my dick to be at the same height and angle as the throat it’s going into. It’s usually preferable for the person on the receiving end as well.”

He’s filming Haechan’s upside down head and the vague bulge of the front of his pants. “Haechan can you shuffle down a little?” He asks, and Haechan does as he’s asked. “Ok,” he addresses the viewers, who are impatient for him to get to the good stuff. “Open your mouth, baby?” The comments go wild - they love when he calls his partners baby for some reason. He angles the camera down Haechan’s throat and zooms in before moving to the side and showing the straight line that Haechan’s mouth and neck make. “See how this is in a nice straight line? This is going to essentially give you the equivalent of a fleshlight to fuck into.”

Haechan makes an indignant noise and Doyoung chuckles. “Don’t act like you don’t like it, I can see you tenting your pants.” He angles the camera to show that Haechan is indeed hard and twitching beneath his pyjamas. The comments go wild. **COMMENT IF U ARE TENTING UR PANTS. THROAT FLESHLIGHT THROAT FLESHLIGHT. I WISH I WAS HIS ASSISTANT.**

He explains where you can get to before you have to think about airflow, and goes through how best to ensure you’re not suffocating your partner, ensuring they can breathe and how they can tell you if they can’t speak by virtue of having a penis inside their mouth, answers one question with extreme derision about what if the person bit your dick off, before he finally FINALLY gets his cock out to tease it across Haechan’s lips.

“Luckily, Haechan here doesn’t have much of a gag reflex to speak of but you are going to want to be very aware of how your partner is doing when you—“ he thrusts forward enough to push the head of his cock into Haechan’s throat, “—push past their epiglottis. The body is predisposed not to want things, especially things as big as a penis, just sitting inside the throat so it is going to either try and swallow it or push it back out. This…” he stops for a second, can see the comments vaguely as he gathers himself - he so loves doing this and Haechan really doesn’t have a gag reflex. “this feels incredible because the head of your cock is basically getting massaged by all these muscles right here,” he moves the camera to show where Haechan’s throat is working the head of his cock.

**FUCK HIS THROAT PROFESSOR**

“There’s something,” he pulls back enough to let Haechan breathe before pushing back in and feeling the bulge in his neck where the head of his cock is lodged inside, “incredible about having someone trust you enough to let them do this to them - it can be very dangerous,” he pulls out and waits for Haechan to nod and reach for him before sliding back inside, “but feeling your cock inside someone’s throat and having them swallow around you, milking you, letting you gag them with your cock,” he moves a few times in and out til Haechan makes wet, glottal sounds that have the commenters typing furiously. “It’s sublime.”

“Fuck, your throat is so good, baby, swallow for me?” Doyoung fucks down Haechan’s throat and thinks about pushing this into a full scene, putting his hand around his throat so he can’t breathe even when he takes his cock out, pushing him almost to the edge of blacking out where the only oxygen he can have is cock, making him nothing more than an object to get Doyoung off, but that kind of thing needs to be negotiated properly. He’s pretty sure Haechan would be up for it though, and the very thought of that has him nearing orgasm.

“Can I come down your throat, sweetheart?” Doyoung asks, pulling out completely to let Haechan catch his breath and nod fervently. His hand is feverishly working away on his own cock, pyjama pants kicked away at some point.

“This might make your partner choke,” Doyoung mentions to the viewers, sliding back in and fucking in and out like Haechan really is a fleshlight, made solely to make men come inside it. “So negotiate properly, don’t spring any surprises on the person who has trusted you enough to let you use them like this,” Haechan’s throat is so silky smooth and hot, tight around Doyoung’s cockhead and making him fall apart as he fucks back and forth. “Take it,” Doyoung breathes as he stutters to a halt, shuddering through his orgasm, pumping his load down Haechan’s throat as Haechan jerks off at the same time. He strokes over Haechan’s throat as he rides out his orgasm, pulling back and letting Haechan gasp for air as he comes, tongue darting out to lick the last few drops of come from the tip of Doyoung’s cock.

Doyoung wants to collapse onto the bed but not before he heads to the opposite side to pull Haechan’s legs so his head is no longer off the side of the bed. He ignores the chat for the moment, but when he goes back to it later he won’t be surprised at how they talk about how this is the viewers’ favourite moment, the aftercare.

He doesn’t talk through it all, not this time - there are paid videos people can watch for the whole nine yards - but he does get a cool damp cloth to wipe down the spit and come from Haechan’s face, making Haechan tell him he’s ok to the point where Haechan rolls his eyes and bats him off, before succumbing to Doyoung’s insistent prodding and letting him spoon him just for a minute.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Doyoung says, stroking Haechan’s cheek. Haechan must roll his eyes or something, because Doyoung can see the chat LOLing and talking about how much of a brat Haechan can be. Doyoung doesn’t care, Haechan will have his cuddles.

“I know,” Haechan says, and the way his voice is wrecked has Doyoung’s dick twitching all over again. “You’re so clingy.”

“Ok ok I’ll let you go then,” Doyoung says mournfully, extricating himself and heading for the screen where he can check how much he has brought in and what the comments say - see if they spark inspiration for the next video. Haechan appears and gloms onto his back, which makes Doyoung smile as he signs off and closes out the video. he turns in Haechan’s arms and kisses him, tastes himself on his tongue. Haechan feels the way his cock stirs and snorts.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone had any thoughts for other pairings/kinks/plot for this AU lmk (no promises though!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong/Lucas: Lucas wants Taeyong to give him a blowjob and he doesn't care that Taeyong is live streaming a makeup tutorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise extra chapter! 
> 
> Warning for coercion/consent issues - this chapter has them playing out a scene that IS planned and consensual, but the viewers of their livestream don't know this and as far as they know, Taeyong is somewhat reluctant to go along with what Lucas is asking for. I didn't go into detail about their agreements ahead of the scene but I did allude to it and I am telling you here that they are all safe, sane, consensual and above board. 
> 
> I've updated the tags to reflect the new things happening in this chapter.

“So, this is the palette I was telling you guys about,” Taeyong opens the palette and moves it around a little so the ring light behind the camera picks up on the duochrome shimmer of some of the shades.

One of Taeyong’s viewers had bought it from his wishlist and it arrived a few days ago along with a heart shaped box of chocolates that Johnny and Lucas had eaten their way through in a matter of minutes.

He’s finished with his base and has already started on the foundations of a smoky eye, planning on using some of the new shades to bring in some more colour and make it pop. The view count is slowly going up, he notes from out of the corner of his eye, though nothing like the numbers he gets when he has a planned live with Johnny or Doyoung, or even a solo show with some toys - most of the viewers right now are most likely waiting for him to do something a little more x-rated than a makeup tutorial, but Taeyong isn’t letting on just yet.

Out of sight of the camera, Taeyong’s phone lights up with a message. _Comin up soon - u good?_ It reads. Taeyong reaches over and taps out _Sure, come up!_ before swatching a couple of the pink shades on the back of his hand to show the viewers.

He’s just done swiping a deep green metallic shimmer underneath each eye when the door opens and Lucas walks in. Johnny’s friend from the gym and sometime weed dealer who has recently been spending more time at the apartment, getting high and playing video games with Johnny and Haechan, much to Doyoung’s consternation.

“Hello?” Taeyong answers, as if this is totally unplanned. It’s Lucas’ first time on cam so it’s actually been quite rigorously planned - Doyoung has a spreadsheet and everything.

“Oh, are you recording?” Asks Lucas, coming into frame and immediately kicking off dozens of comments. He comes to stand behind Taeyong, the shot cutting his body off halfway. He not so subtly reaches down to adjust himself in his tracksuit pants just behind Taeyong’s shoulder.

Taeyong twists in his chair and looks up, frowning. “Yeah I’m doing a tutorial.” He catches himself and turns back to the camera. “Sorry guys, this is my friend Lucas - Lucas say hi to the viewers.” 

Lucas bends down so his face comes into view - the comments kick off as he waves his huge hand and smiles. “Hi.”

Taeyong reaches over to zoom the camera out a little, though Lucas’ head is still not in frame when Taeyong looks up to ask “did you need something?”

Lucas again adjusts himself in his track pants and Taeyong glances down and swallows.

“I need to nut,” Lucas says, like that’s all the explanation that’s needed.

Taeyong glances back at the camera and then the comments, whirring past as people tell each other that they KNEW something was coming.

SWALLOW DAT CAWK screams one comment that Taeyong notices before turning his attention back to Lucas.

“I’m busy,” Taeyong protests weakly, swallowing again when Lucas reaches a hand inside his pants and blatantly strokes himself. He can see the length of his cock starting to fill out under the grey material and so can his viewers.

“C’mon,” says Lucas, reaching out a hand to push a thumb into Taeyong’s mouth - he grumbles in response. “I know you want it.”

Lucas doesn’t wait for a response, just pulls his dick out and holds it, stroking it to full hardness barely 6 inches from Taeyong’s face as he makes a show of not being sure what to do.

LET HIM USE UR THROAT PUSSY TY

CHOKE ON IT WE KNO U LOVE THAT

FUCK HE’S GONNA LOOK SO GOOD WHEN HIS MAKEUP IS COVERD IN CUM

Taeyong frowns before replying, as if this wasn’t in their extremely loose script. “Ok, but don’t ruin my makeup,” he says before shifting in his chair so he’s facing Lucas, opening his mouth and waiting.

Lucas swipes the tip of his cock over Taeyong’s waiting tongue, the tang of precum making Taeyong moan before closing his lips so he can suck and press his tongue into Lucas’ slit. It’s not long before Lucas puts a hand around the back of Taeyong’s head and fucks in deeper, filling his mouth but not pushing too far - yet.

“God you are just as good as the others say,” Lucas murmurs, and even though Taeyong can’t see what the comments actually say, he can see that they are flying up the screen. He’s even getting paid comments that he’ll have to be sure to respond to later. “Mouth like a fucking vacuum.”

Taeyong makes a disgruntled sound at that, but Lucas just takes it as an invitation to slide his cock even deeper, moaning above him as the head of his cock slips into Taeyong’s throat - in and out making Taeyong start to tear up.

Lucas throws his head back and moves his hips as he uses Taeyong’s mouth to get off, not caring when tears spill and Taeyong’s makeup slides down his cheek in black-green lines that have the chat going wild.

Lucas pulls back to let Taeyong gasp for air, coughing a little as he does so while Lucas slaps his wet cock against Taeyong’s streaked cheeks. Once he’s breathing, Lucas grasps Taeyong’s jaw in one hand and pushes his head back towards the camera, and Taeyong gets a good look at the mess his face is as the comments roll by.

COME. ON. HIS. FACE.

FUCK HIS ASS, LUKE

WHAT GOES ON IN THIS HOUSE??

Lucas spies a comment and chuckles as he pulls off his hoodie - nothing underneath but abdominal muscles and, according to the comments, CUM GUTTERS FOR DAYS.

“I do kinda wanna fuck you,” says Lucas, seemingly in response to a comment even though that is not in the plan. “But I have a date in a bit so you need to hurry up.”

The comments lose their shit but Taeyong’s attention is torn away by Lucas’ hand in his hair, other hand guiding his cock back into Taeyong’s mouth.

“Look at me,” Lucas says, and Taeyong looks up his miles of smooth skin to his heavy-lidded eyes, most likely on the edge of oblivion. More tears leak out as Lucas pulls Taeyong’s head close and then pulls out to let him breathe again. “You look so fucking hot like this,” Lucas tells him. “Gonna think of you when I’m fucking my girl later.”

Taeyong would roll his eyes - he knows for a fact that all Lucas has planned tonight is Mario Kart on the couch and getting baked - but he knows the chat is going wild, and knows that the take on this is going to be pretty decent, especially if it looks good enough to reupload as a standalone video for paying members.

He whines til Lucas pulls out and then opens his mouth and waits for Lucas to finish himself off across his waiting tongue, grunting as stripes of thick come paint themselves across Taeyong’s lips and across his cheek. He’s panting and his face is streaked with makeup, saliva and come, but he waits til Lucas regains some level of composure and pushes his head back towards the camera, chuckling, “Such a slut, oh my god” as he does so. Taeyong looks at the camera and then swallows the come in his mouth.

The chat is streaming by and Taeyong blinks once, twice, and then frowns as he reaches for a make up wipe. “Yah, you made me such a mess, Lucas,” he gripes, swatting a hand Lucas’ way as Lucas tucks his softening cock back inside his pants and reaches for his hoodie.

“Sorry,” he says, not sounding sorry one bit. “Next time I’ll fuck you and it’ll be less messy, yeah?”

“Get out!” Taeyong says, throwing a used makeup wipe in his direction.

Lucas leaves while Taeyong cleans himself up, reading and reacting to those paid top comments and continuing the narrative that he and Doyoung have devised of Taeyong being such an easy little slut that he pretty much will never say no to anyone wanting their dick worked over.

“I have a confession to make,” he says to the viewers at last, once he’s washed his face properly and come back wearing a sheet mask and a bunny headband keeping his hair out of the way. “If he’d wanted to fuck me he could have, look,” and he turns around and pulls down the back of his shorts to show off the plug he’s been wearing this whole time. He wiggles his ass before laughing and pulling up his pants to sit back down. “Maybe some other time,” he winks, waving as he shuts down the stream and adds the total takings to Doyoung’s online ledger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know if you have pairings/kinks that they might play out for the viewing audience - or even what they might spend all the money they're making on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan tests Doyoung's patience one too many times, and Doyoung teaches him a lesson with the help of a gag, some ropes, and Lucas and Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the awesome comments on the previous instalment of this series! Many people wanted to see Haechan getting seen to so here it is! 
> 
> Tags have been updated.

Doyoung presses the black bondage tape to the back of his hand and shows the viewers. “See how it doesn’t stick? There’s no adhesive at all,” he says before pushing up his sleeve to wrap the tape around his wrist instead. “But when it touches itself, it sticks.” He lets the roll hang as he slips a finger between the tape and his skin to tug at it and show how firmly it has indeed bonded to itself.

“Once again - do NOT use actual tape, especially not duct tape.” He shudders and the comments gush over how cute the professor is sometimes, whilst others detail how they wish he would use the tape on them. He’s already covered handcuffs and the pros and cons of using silk scarves or ties as restraints, the viewership not as high as it would be if he had his cock out or was with someone else, but better than his regular mid-week educational show. He and the others have discussed doing some more kinky things - Taeyong particularly keen, but Doyoung feels it’s his responsibility to establish the right ways of doing things before the group gets too heavy.

Judging by the numbers on the stream, the audience shares Taeyong’s appetite. There are a few familiar names in the chat, the regulars who drop generous tips that Doyoung always politely thanks them for, and Doyoung tracks the conversations between them and the new viewers, explaining Doyoung’s whole thing and how if they’re expecting something more x-rated they should come back on one of the weekend shows, or pay for a subscription and check out his other videos about safewords and consent.

Doyoung smiles as he peels the tape from around his wrist and tidies it back onto the roll. He grabs a neatly wrapped bundle of shibari rope and is about to extoll the virtues of products made for their purpose whilst also explaining the dangers of using regular rope when there’s a knock at the door. He frowns. Everyone knows the schedule - everyone knows he’s doing a show right now.

“Come in?” He calls, and Haechan walks in to flop onto Doyoung’s bed.

The chat lights up at the sight of Haechan, but Doyoung is distracted. “Can I help you?” He asks.

“Doyoungieee,” Haechan huffs. “I’m bored.”

Doyoung blinks. “I’m in the middle of a show.” He twists to gesture to his neglected audience. He still has the rope in one hand.

Haechan props himself up where the camera can see him. “Play with me,” he pouts.

“I am busy,” Doyoung replies, and the chat lights up over the flintiness in his voice. “Entertain yourself.”

Haechan huffs again. “Fine,” he grumbles, scooting his way to the edge of the bed before heading towards Doyoung instead of the door. He peers over Doyoung’s shoulder while Doyoung glares at him. “Though _they_ seem to want me to stay…”

Doyoung makes a sharp move and Haechan flinches away with a yelp. “Okay okay, jeez!” He holds his hands up and backs away, not looking in the least bit contrite. “I’ll go ‘entertain myself’.”

He definitely means something annoying by that, but Doyoung doesn’t waste much time thinking about it once Haechan has blessedly left the room and closed the door.

“Anyway,” Doyoung says after composing himself and turning back to the camera. “Where were we?” He reads some of the comments for a moment. DEMONSTRATION PLEASE and words to that effect litter the chat, along with HAECHAN’S IN HEAT and BABY SLUT NEEDS SEEING TO :(. Doyoung chuckles. “For anyone new, Haechan and I have done a few videos together - some are on his channel and some are on mine if you’re interested. The ones on his channel are a little more… flowery and cutesy than on mine.” Haechan’s channel is mostly a lot of pinks and blues and baby boy fantasy whereas Doyoung’s can be a little… utilitarian.

He gets back on track and is halfway through demonstrating the shears that can make quick work of the rope if necessary when the door bursts open without so much as a knock this time. Doyoung jumps.

Haechan marches in and plops himself on Doyoung’s bed once again, but this time he’s curled his hair and is wearing pink lipgloss, and he’s changed into a long pastel yellow hoodie that barely covers his pantie covered ass. He’s wearing long stocking-style socks that come up to his mid-thigh that have silky yellow bows at the top of them and a white leather choker with a metal heart shape in the middle.

Doyoung folds his arms, catching a glimpse of the chat careening out of control as he turns in his chair.

“Yes?”

The lipgloss makes Haechan’s lips look even more pouty as he explains. “I got bored again.”

“Why is this _my_ problem?”

Haechan knee-walks down the bed towards him, pouting and trying to look innocent at the same time. Doyoung’s not sure he’s ever seen anything so unconvincing. “I was watching your stream.”

“Okay?”

“Well, I went live to do some makeup and y’know, fool around,” he explains, “but everyone was just talking about your stream so then all of us watched your stream together and-“

As he’s talking, Doyoung turns back to the screen and raises his eyebrows when he realises the view count has gone up by about half and the chat is now littered with sparkling heart and candy emojis - Haechan has brought his audience with him.

“-they helped me pick out a cute outfit that might make you stop doing your super boring stream and do something more fun instead. With me.”

Doyoung stills for a moment and takes a deep breath. It’s then that he notices he has a new message on his phone, grabbing it where the viewers can’t see it.

**The Annoyance:**

_\- Fleshjack Protocol???_

_\- Johnny and Lucas said they’re free_

_\- also your stream is SO boring omg_

_\- Whatever I’ll be there in a min_

_\- U know u want to professor_

_\- But if u really don’t want to I’ll leave u alone x_

Doyoung turns back to Haechan, phone in hand, and raises an eyebrow. Haechan grins hopefully and Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

Doyoung clicks a few buttons to change the stream’s rating, causing the chat to explode with comments.

“Restraints 101 will have to wait,” he says ruefully. “But more advanced students are welcome to remain for an impromptu practical demonstration.”

HAECHAN GONNA GET IT

PROFESSOR LOOKS PISSED

DAMN HOPE HIS BUSSY IS READY

Doyoung adjusts a few things, moves the camera onto a different tripod and then comes to stand in front of Haechan where he kneels at the side of the bed.

“You’ve nothing better to do than make yourself all pretty in the hopes I might fuck you?” He asks, and Haechan widens his eyes so innocently as he nods that it’s all Doyoung can do not to laugh. “You know I’m busy,” he says. “But you’re so desperate that you can’t keep away for ten minutes?” Haechan shakes his head and swallows. It’s probably just for show but Doyoung’s cock twitches nonetheless.

Doyoung reaches down to lift the hem of Haechan’s fleecy hoodie. “Take this off and put your hands behind your back.”

Haechan does as he’s told and tosses the hoodie behind him. He’s wearing white lacy panties that Doyoung can see his cock straining behind. No doubt he’s wearing a plug too. Haechan makes an indignant little huff when Doyoung reaches behind him to check.

Doyoung talks as he moves around the room, collecting items. “I should really put you in a cock cage some time,” he murmurs. “Keep you under control.”

“I would still be just as annoying,” Haechan reassures him. Grinning when Doyoung shoots an unimpressed glare his way. He yelps when Doyoung knees onto the bed, rope in hand, and manoeuvres him around so he’s facing away from the main camera.

“Hold your arms like this,” Doyoung tells him, moving him so his arms are bent at the elbow and loosely crossed behind his back. He then proceeds to loop the rope in such a way that his arms are tied to each other - not too tight but not too loose either. He explains what he’s doing to the audience as he goes, then pushes Haechan down before pulling him back up by his bound arms to show the audience. Haechan squawks indignantly and Doyoung hushes him before leaning close to his ear and whispering, “I don’t want to hear another word out of you.”

After a brief glance at the comments and the tips that he’ll have to thank people for later, Doyoung shifts him around so he’s facing the audience instead, “How are you feeling, Haechannie?” He asks, giving him an out if he needs it.

“Honestly?” Haechan thinks about it for a second. “Kind of bored.”

Doyoung tuts and shakes his head. “What did I just say?”

Haechan takes a second to think about it and then it dawns on him. “Hey, you tricked me.”

Doyoung nods along with him as he puts it together. “Yeah.”

“Just fuck me already oh my god,” Haechan says, “You’re so annoying.”

Doyoung’s nostrils flare as he presses two fingers against Haechan’s lips that he swiftly dips inside. “Keep talking while you still can, baby.”

He steps away to rummage in a drawer and then pulls something out that neither the audience nor Haechan can see, getting back on the bed to kneel behind him. “Any last words, sweetheart?”

“Before wha—“ Haechan’s mouth abruptly shuts when he sees what Doyoung is holding around his chest to show the audience. “Oh.”

It’s a spider gag, metal pieces set around a round ring that’ll keep Haechan’s mouth open no matter what he does. “Hmm,” Doyoung agrees. “Colour?”

Haechan’s cock twitches and they both see the comments flare. “Green,” he whispers, catching Doyoung’s eye in the video on the screen.

“Take this and if you need to stop click twice for red, ok? And once for green.” Doyoung puts a clicker into Haechan’s bound hand behind him, he clicks it a few times and nods.

“Wait,” he says as Doyoung is about to put the gag in place. “I just wanted to say your show is usually super boring. Ok you may proceed.”

“Jesus Christ you’re a brat,” Doyoung mutters, putting the gag in place and buckling it. “So boring it got you coming here begging to get fucked by boring old me.”

He pushes his fingers into Haechan’s open mouth and hums appreciatively when drool spills over the gag.

Doyoung sighs happily. “Silence is golden.” Haechan makes an indignant noise around the gag and more drool spills out.

Next he ties Haechan’s legs so they remain bent in a kneeling position, though he doesn’t tie them together. “More convenient for when I use you later,” Doyoung says lightly, ignoring the Haechan’s little huff of something like annoyance. He shifts him around again and pushes Haechan over so his chest is pressed to the bed and his ass is in the air.

He grabs the hand held camera and shows the audience the view - Haechan’s lace-covered ass with the glint of a jewel-tipped plug nestled beneath the fabric. “Pretty, baby,” he says, pulling down the panties and tugging at the plug til Haechan relaxes and it starts to slide out. He lets the widest part of the plug stretch him out a little, slipping it back and forth to fuck him with it before sliding it back home.

Haechan makes another indignant noise, drooling as he goes, when Doyoung steps off the bed and heads towards the screen, sitting down and making himself comfortable.

“Where were we?” He asks, and the comments are aflame.

PROFESSOR TROLL OMG

FUCK HIM WHAT ARE U WAITING FOR

ALL TRUSSED UP LIKE A TURKEY AND NOWHERE 2 GO

“I actually had plans tonight with some friends,” Doyoung says apologetically. “But that got derailed.” It’s a lie. There’s texts on his phone from Johnny saying he and Lucas are playing FIFA and waiting for their cue.

SPANK HIM the comments yell, and Doyoung smiles. “Haechan doesn’t like that so much,” he says, “but maybe Taeyongie some day?”

Doyoung texts Johnny and tells him to to call.

“Sorry, that’s my friend, hold on.”

_“Hey, we’re downstairs - you coming?”_ It’s kind of cute that Johnny is playing along when the audience can’t even hear what he’s saying.

_“Ahh, sorry Johnny,”_ The comments light up at the mention of Johnny’s name. _“I got held up with a difficult student. I might be a while…”_ He lets it linger even though most of the comments know exactly where this is going. _“Actually, maybe you can help? Is Lucas with you?”_

Not thirty seconds later and Johnny and Lucas are standing in Doyoung’s room.

“Wow,” laughs Lucas. “Haechan must’ve really pissed you off, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Doyoung agrees. He gestures towards Haechan. “Please, be my guest. It’s the least I can do for keeping you waiting.”

Lucas steps forward first, hauling Haechan by his tied arms so he can unzip and slide his cock right into his drooling mouth. The sounds are obscene. Johnny pulls his shirt off as he kneels onto the bed, tugging at Haechan’s panties and prying at the plug.

“Lube?” He asks simply, and Doyoung tosses him a small bottle from the box on his desk from the last review show he did. Without ceremony, Johnny removes the plug, slathers his cock with lube and slides right in. Doyoung moves out of the way so the viewers can have an unimpeded view.

He steps behind Lucas and sits on the bed, running a hand through Haechan’s mussed curls. “You like that, baby?” There’s a single click from the clicker and Doyoung smiles, running his hand down Haechan’s back, squeezing his free hand on the way down to his ass which also gets a brief squeeze.

Doyoung slides a hand down Haechan’s chest and brushes slowly back and forth over a nipple just to hear the sound he makes around Lucas’ cock. “You like getting fucked like you were made for it, hmm?”

Lucas pushes his fingers through Haechan’s hair and pulls out, lets him gasp for breath as he slides the head of his cock across his spit-slick cheeks. 

Johnny stills his movements behind them, buried in Haechan’s ass. “Can we put him on his back?” he asks.

“Let’s take this off,” Doyoung reaches for the gag and Johnny pulls out and hauls Haechan back onto his haunches. He coughs a little once the gag is gone and nods to say he’s ok before being flipped roughly onto his back, arms trapped beneath him. Lucas immediately goes back to work, moaning when he touches Haechan’s throat and can feel his own cock inside it.

Johnny hesitates when faced with the new angle. “I’ll buy you some more of these, ok?” He says before ripping the panties and shoving his cock back inside.

Doyoung reaches for his phone to get a better look at the comments via the app since the screen is too far away. They want you two to kiss, he says, settling back against the pillows and letting himself enjoy the view as well.

Lucas and Johnny smirk at each other and shrug before leaning in, still fucking Haechan, merely an object between them as they kiss almost chastely at first. The kiss quickly turns nasty, tongues lapping and Johnny reaching to keep Lucas where he is with a hand on the back of his neck.

Doyoung relents and squeezes his own cock under his jeans, happy to wait til the main show is over to get his sloppy seconds. It’s not long before Lucas is shuddering and pulling out to come across Haechan’s chest and chin, followed shortly by Johnny who fucks into him in a half dozen short strokes as he pumps his load into Haechan’s ass. Haechan cries out as he does it, soft little mewls of submission that go straight to Doyoung’s core.

Johnny reaches for the wipes he knows are in Doyoung’s bedside cabinet and cleans off his cock before tucking it away and putting his shirt back on. “You good?” He asks Haechan, who silently nods, chest heaving.

Lucas is out of breath and huffs a laugh at the sight of Haechan, fucked out and dazed on the bed. He whistles through his teeth. “Thanks Doyoung.” He says, offering a high five which Doyoung belatedly returns.

“Hey if you’re ordering food can you get us some?” Doyoung asks as the other two pile out of the room. “You can use my card.”

Once they’re gone, Doyoung finds the plug and works it through Johnny’s come before pushing it back inside Haechan and gently hauling him up so he’s kneeling again, though all the strength seems to have gone out of him now, listing to one side til Doyoung props him up again. He kisses Haechan’s temple. “You can be such a good boy sometimes,” he murmurs, watching the comments wondering if he’ll fuck Haechan too. “Think you can take me as well?”

Haechan silently nods, mollified.

“How are you doing with the ropes?”

Haechan hums softly, and Doyoung kisses his temple again, His good boy. “I like them,” Haechan decides in the end, voice so sweet and soft.

“I’m gonna show them how well you take it,” he whispers.

Doyoung slips the plug out again and easily guides his own cock back in its place. The angle isn’t great like this but it’s worth it to watch Lucas’ come sliding down Haechan’s chest on the screen as his head lolls against Doyoung’s shoulder. “Such a good boy,” Doyoung murmurs against his skin, “So good for me once I’ve made you behave.”

Haechan nods against his shoulder, then keens when Doyoung reaches down to run his fingers along the curve of Haechan’s straining cock, half covered in torn lace.

“You come whenever you need to, baby,” Doyoung tells him, speeding up his own movements as he chases his release, Johnny’s come easing the way. “I think you’ve learned your lesson, hmm?”

It takes a few more minutes, Doyoung wrapped around Haechan’s back and his hand around his throat when Haechan comes with a broken cry, tensing around Doyoung and triggering his orgasm too, pumping inside him erratically, before slipping out and sliding between his legs messily.

Doyoung eases backwards enough that he can gently coax Haechan down onto his front just long enough to take off the ropes. He gives them both a cursory wipe down before gathering Haechan into his arms, cameras forgotten. Haechan’s gaze is glassy but content, and he nods and hums happily in response to Doyoung’s gentle questioning. No he doesn’t want anything, yes he wants to lay still for a bit, no he doesn’t want space. Doyoung murmurs praise and encouragement into Haechan’s hair and can feel him drifting to sleep so reaches for his phone again to tap out his thanks and end the broadcast - not the ideal end to a stream but frankly he doesn’t care right now.

Haechan drools onto his chest for ten more minutes til Johnny texts to say their food is here. Doyoung gently soothes Haechan awake before leading him to the shower where he practically washes him, Haechan pliant and blissed out.

When they get out of the shower, there’s a pizza box and a couple of bottles of water on Doyoung’s desk so they snuggle up watching some series that Haechan is halfway through on Doyoung’s Netflix account and Doyoung practically hand-feeds him pizza toppings.

“Doie?” Haechan asks, yawning. Doyoung smiles sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for letting me make your stream less lame.”

Doyoung takes a long breath. The magical hours of subspace Haechan have drawn to a close. “You’re welcome, brat.”

Haechan stretches and sits up, swinging his legs off the bed.

“Take the pizza box on your way out.”

Haechan fetches his hoodie on the way and slips it back on. “Goodnight,” he says, closing the door behind him.

He does not take the pizza box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more pairings or acts that you'd like to see them do, let me know. Or other members who you'd like to see make an appearance! If it's good enough for Doyoung's spreadsheet it's good enough for me.


End file.
